


Camping Can Be Fun

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [17]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames
Summary: I don't know if anyone wanted wolf Black Hat but here you go. This one is technically a flashback from the other knotting one.





	Camping Can Be Fun

Flug was going on a camping trip with 5.0.5 to collect materials for liquid components. 5.0.5 helped by carrying anything heavy into one of the hat ships. When they got to the middle of the forest they set up a mobile lab tent with two sleeping tents on each side. 

"You can go explore for now 5.0.5 i'll be looking around here for anything useful." Once night fell Flug tucked 5.0.5 into his tent. As he was stepping out of 5.0.5's tent he thought he saw something in the woods. He didn't think anything of it until he saw a grey wolf come out onto the camp site. It seemed a little taller than any wolf he ever saw and had what looked like a marking of a hat on its upper chest. It only had one eye and its feet were tipped with black and white.

"Black Hat,What are you doing here?" Flug opened up the tent and let Black Hat inside. "I came to see you of course" Black Hat replied in a growl. "It's always nice to see you but this is only a day trip" "Just get undressed Flug" "What, but 5.0.5 is so close" "That just means you're gonna stay quiet." As Flug got undressed Black Hat stuck to being a wolf. "Now what" Flug whispered. "Get on your hands and knees." Flug was red-faced at this point. "Y-your not planning on changing?" he sputtered. "Frankly theirs no need to, now I really need you to relax." "OK but I don't like where this is going..." 

As Black Hat slowly entered him, Flug tried his best to stifle any noise by putting his face into the pillow. "Are you doing ok Flug?" Flug nodded his head as Black Hat continued to enter him. "Alright i'm gonna move now but I will make sure you are going to be fine as well." Flug could only moan into the pillow as Black Hat slowly quickend his pace. Flug could barely keep his moans quiet as Black Hat moved faster. "Raise your head for me." As Flug looked behind him Black Hat did his best at trying to kiss him to help him be quieter. 

"This is going to feel almost uncomfortable ok?" "What?" Right as he asked Black Hat had knotted him. "That" "Why did you decide this was a good idea anyway?" I just wanted to be with you for the night." "You could have done that normally." Black Hat laid on top of Flug as they both waited. "You're lucky 5.0.5 is a heavy sleeper." "Oh please, if this relationship wasn't secret I would have had you be louder." "Why are you like this hun?" As the knot finally shrank Flug felt everything gush out. "Let me clean that up Flug." Flug was stuck on his back as Black Hats snout pushed into him to lick everything. As he finished cleaning up Flug tried his best to stand up and let Black Hat out. 

"Next time you do this can you please not be a wolf." "Ugh fine Flug i'll see you when you get home." As Black Hat ran out into the night Flug could only roll his eyes. "I still don't understand why I decided on marrying you and I probably never will, I love you though." Flug zipped the tent back up and snuggled up into his sleeping bag to finally get to sleep.


End file.
